


Playback

by BabyBat (BabyBatsCreations)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Choking, Conditioning, Dark!Tony, Dehumanization, Drugged Sex, Face-Fucking, Facial, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Break, No Aftercare, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Slapping, Somnophilia, Underage - Freeform, Verbal Humiliation, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-08-19 11:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16533734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBatsCreations/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: Peter Parker is pure. He's soft. He's sweet. He's kind. He's... irresistible. And when the drugs kick in he'll offer no resistance of his own.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ***** AN *****  
>  This story features blatant nonconsent of an underage person who has been drugged into unconsciousness, by a man who has no remorse for what he's doing.  
> If you've never read one of my dark!fics before I'd like to warn you now that the happiest ending you'll find here will involve mind break. By which I mean, it won't have a happy ending at all.

Soft, smooth, pale, and untouched. Peter’s body moved and bent anyway he wanted it to without restraint. And that was the best part wasn’t it? The lack of restraint. Peter’s chest moved slowly, rhythmically. His eyelashes brushed his pale perfect cheeks. He looked safe, soft, warm. Completely unaware that Tony loomed over his naked form.

He set up the camera beside the bed and turned it on. Tony thanked technology that Peter looked equally as beautiful through the lens. He wanted the recording to be perfect.

———-

The frame was so large, the quality so pure, that there was no mistaking a single detail of what was happening. Peter saw himself naked and asleep on top of the covers. He didn’t even remember going to bed but he woke up in the same room as the one in the video. Nothing happened for about a minute. There was only silence and the gentle rise and fall of his chest. Then Tony stepped into frame.

He wasn’t naked like Peter was, but he was… stroking himself. His dick was hard and outside of his pants and definitely not something that belonged in the image Peter was seeing. Icy fear shot through him as he realized the sticky substance he’d found on his face when he woke up. He’d wiped it away without a thought. Monster goo was a part of the job after all… Tony wouldn’t do that. He wouldn’t do that. Not Tony.

He knelt on the end of the bed and spread Peter’s legs apart. His hands caressed Peter’s skin. He swore he could feel his hands as if they were there now. Peter pulled the blanket around his shoulders as if he could shield himself from the man. Those hands kept roaming around touching every part of him. Peter whimpered to see how Tony caressed his face as if he were a treasure. Meanwhile, his cock brushed against Peter bare skin as he leaned over him.

“You’re so beautiful, Peter.” Tony’s voice was crystal clear in the video. Peter whimpered. His hand shot up to cover his mouth in horror.

“You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” He trailed light fingers down Peter chest and placed a kiss on his cheek. “You sleep so peacefully… you look so pure.” There was something in his voice Peter had never experienced before. He’d never been spoken to with so much desire.

Tony ran his tongue up the column of Peter’s throat and moaned. “You taste amazing, too. I imagined you would. Sitting alone in my office, watching the security feed in the training room. Watching you flip around in that deliciously tight suit.”

His mouth move down Peter’s chest. He couldn’t tell exactly what Tony was doing, but he could feel the marks aching in his skin.

Tony’s hands were running over his chest and down his arms now. “I built that suit just for you. My creation. Built to caress every inch of your body. It’s like I’m touching every part of you when you put it on.” Tony moaned again.

Peter wasn’t sure when he’d started to cry but the tears where running down his cheeks. His trusted mentor… his beloved spider suit…

“Oh, Peter,” he sighed. The sound was filled with longing. “I’ll never stop protecting you. Taking care of you. In every possible way.”

His lips had made their was down to his hips now. That’s where Peter felt the deepest bites.

“I’ll cover you in me and then I’ll work my way inside. You won’t know where you end and I begin. Until you forget how to exist without me.”

Peter burrowed into the blanket until his eyes barely peeked out. He wanted to turn off the video but he couldn’t stop watching.

Tony crawled back up Peter’s body until the were sharing every breath. “You’re mine, Peter.” The sound almost seemed to echo through time as if Tony were in the room again. Peter glanced around the room feeling paranoid, but he was alone.

“You are mine, Peter,” Tony said again. The weight of his words fell so heavily that there was so no need to elaborate. Peter could feel in his gut what Tony meant. He could feel that it was true and inescapable.

He watched Tony rock his hips against Peter, grinding his cock down between Peter’s thighs almost as if he was… He watched Peter’s face as he humped his limp form. He stroked his hair. After a few minutes of humping and quiet moans, he crawled up onto Peter’s chest. He reached over and grabbed the camera as well.

Peter had a perfect view of his own sleeping face. He watched as Tony spattered it with his cum. He watched Tony’s finger scrape of some of it from his skin. He pushed open Peter’s mouth and wipe the cum off on his tongue. Peter, watching the video, swallowed. He wasn’t sure if that’s what he tasted in his mouth or if he imagined it. Now Tony was inside him too just like he’d said. Peter’s head spun. He had to put it between his knees to keep from passing out.

He heard Tony whisper loud and clear into the mic on the camera. “Good morning, Peter.”

Peter’s eyes flicked back up to the screen to see Tony smiling, his usual self into the lens. “You did a great job last night.” He winked.

Peter felt sick. That was no different than what Tony told him most mornings after a mission.

The sounds of morning came through the door. Chatter, soft footsteps, pans being set on the stove.

He couldn’t risk losing everything he had. His rank as both a superhero and an Avenger. The mutual respect and trust between him and the others. The worst Peter of it was, he desperately didn’t want to lose Tony. He needed him liked never needed anyone else. All he could think to do was act like this had all been dream. He couldn’t let them find out about this.

Peter went to the laptop set up across from the bed. He deleted the video.

After going to the bathroom and washing his face he got dressed. Then, Peter joined the Avengers in the kitchen.

They all smiled to see him. Peter only had eyes for Tony. He felt so far away, like staring through a fog. It wasn’t real. It was all a nightmare.

Tony put a hand on his shoulder. “Good morning, Peter. You did a great job last night,” he smiled.

Peter smiled back. He was glad that his stomach was empty.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony stood with his back to the door. He watched the slow rise and fall of Peter’s chest. Such a gentle and trusting boy. It had been so long since he had made that little video for him. Long enough that Peter stopped being so guarded around him. Made it easy to find an opportunity to drug him again. Just a little something in the drink Tony made for him. Well, a lot of something given his powers. The very first time he’d tried this, he hadn’t accounted properly for Peter’s metabolism and the boy had woke up when Tony touched him. Fortunately, it was easy to pass it off as Tony checking on him. That he had been calling out in some nightmare. So sweet, so trusting.

Tony stripped Peter’s clothes away and set up the camera again.

———-

He didn’t have to watch the video. He already knew what had happened when he woke up aching. He didn’t need to see it. But he had to know what was done to him while he was unconscious. He pressed play.

In crystal clear definition, he saw himself asleep on his stomach, snoring even. Tony joined him on the bed. His hands seemed to worship his body as they had before. He shivered as he watched Tony caress his body from head to toe. He looked so loving. It was exactly the way anyone craved to be touched, yet it was disturbingly wrong.

Tony placed kisses on his skin from the back of his knee all the way up to his hip. Then he bit down. Peter flinched as he watched teeth break his skin. Tony sucked deep and slow. Peter felt certain the mark he made wouldn’t have healed yet, but he didn’t want to look. As he watched Tony leave more bruises on his thighs, he couldn’t help himself. That was where all the soreness came from. His thighs were covered in bruises and teeth marks. Peter sobbed.

Tony’s hands grabbed his ass and gave him a harsh smack. In the video, Peter made a quiet whimpering sound. Tony smiled. Peter hid himself behind a pillow only to peer out from the top.

He watched, enraptured, as Tony spread his ass cheeks. “My that’s a pretty boy pussy you have there.”

Peter squeezed his eyes shut. Please don’t, Mr. Stark. Not that.

Tony groaned. “Looks delicious.”

Relief wasn’t the right word for it, but at least it was better than what Peter feared. Tony bent down and his tongue trailed over Peter’s opening. He couldn’t see exactly what he was doing, but just seeing Tony’s face buried in his ass like that made his face burn. Peter heard the wet noises. He thought maybe he felt a little wet down there, but he couldn’t move to check.

Tony pressed a finger into Peter’s hole and groaned. The look on his face might have been sexy in another situation. “Oh, Peter. That’s a tight hole you’ve got there. Been keeping it tight just for daddy? You’d better.” He smacked Peter’s ass again. “This belongs to me. This body is mine. Inside and out.” He spit and pushed it in with his finger.

Tony smirked. “I know what to do with you.” Carefully, Tony rolled Peter onto his back. He spread his legs wide. His finger found its way back inside of him.

It didn’t look like he was doing much, just wiggling his finger around, but then Peter noticed that his own cock was starting to twitch and harden. Tony’s hand wrapped around it. He stroked it a few times, but stopped once he was fully hard. He seemed to be admiring his dick while his finger kept going inside him.

Peter was humiliated as he watched cum leak from his cock. It dripped steadily then ran in a stream. A puddle formed on his stomach.

Tony laughed a little. “Look at that. Those balls sure were full. You should learn how to blow off some steam every once in a while, kid.” His tone was every ounce the concerned mentor.

Once Peter’s cock stopped pouring out cum, Tony took his finger from his ass. His tongue trailed across his skin, licking up the mess. He didn’t lick it all up though. Some of it he scooped up with two fingers and stuffed inside of Peter’s own ass.

Tony crawled up the bed to hover over Peter’s body. “See, Peter. Don’t I take care of you? Wasn’t that so nice of me to milk you?” He kissed him. His tongue pushed past lax lips and probed around inside of Peter’s mouth.

Peter felt his stomach twist up and for a moment he was almost sick. He closed the video and deleted it in a hurry. He spent almost two hours in the shower before leaving his room.


	3. Chapter 3

There was a hunger gnawing inside of him. After a mission with Peter and Cap, Tony was aching. The way Steve so casually put his hands on Peter’s shoulders. Made the kid smile as he praised him. Sure, he meant nothing by it. Nothing that Tony should be bothered by anyway, but since Peter stopped looking him in the eye, it was hard to see him point those big hero worshipy eyes at someone else. Peter belonged to him.

———-

There it was. His laptop sitting open on his desk. He didn’t wake it up, just stared at the black screen. His heart was racing a bit. Why did Tony keep doing this to him?

Peter figured he might as well get it over with. It would bother him until he watched it.

The video came on, but the angle was different this time. Peter had a clear view looking up from between his own legs. A view that he had never even considered before. Hands spread his legs a bit further apart before moving the camera to one side.

A hand caressed his thigh before palming his cock. Then Tony’s hands spread his ass open. Peter blushed as he looked at his own anus. Humiliation filled him.

“Look at that huh?” said Tony from behind the camera. “Sure looks tight doesn’t it, baby. Can’t wait to change that.”

Peter’s stomach twisted. He had wondered if Tony was going to take it that far. An unfamiliar ache in his rear told him that was exactly what he was about to witness.

Tony swirled a finger around his opening. Then he pushed inside. “Don’t worry, sweetheart. I’ll get you stretched and lubed up before I take you. You know I wouldn’t hurt you, Petey.”

Some part of Peter still believed that. As if in some way all of this was fine because Tony was still good to him and never left him in any notable pain.

He watched, close up, as Tony fucked him with one finger, then two.

“You’re so tight, baby. You’re gonna feel so good on my cock. I almost can’t wait, but it’ll be worth it won’t it? I know you want me inside of you don't you, Peter. You know you’re all mine.”

Tony’s words were everything Peter craved. He wanted to cry. Why did it have to be this way?

There were three fingers in his ass now along with enough lube to see the shine of it on camera. Tony’s fingers went knuckle deep, pushing in long and slow, moving around inside of him. Almost out of frame, Peter could see his own dick and it wasn’t soft anymore. To his absolute shame, current him wasn’t soft either. But he wouldn’t degrade himself by getting off watching his own rape either. It was just his body remembering the feeling…

Tony pulled his fingers from Peter’s opening. The camera caught a wet squishing sound off screen, then Tony adjusted it so the camera wasn’t so close up. Now Peter could see Tony in the frame, dick protruding from his pants. He grabbed one of Peter’s legs and bent it back making for an unobstructed view as he forced himself inside of Peter.

Peter whimpered as he watched himself being filled up. Tony’s moan as he buried himself balls deep was so rich and deep that Peter couldn’t even imagine how much pleasure he felt.

“Oh, Peter,” Tony moaned. “So perfect. This hole was made for my dick.”

He watched Tony fuck him, his own cock twitching in interest while his stomach churned with shame. He felt himself start to cry again.

“Such a good boy, Peter. My good boy.” Tony took him slowly, at first, as if letting him adjust to the feeling. Gradually his movements grew quicker, rougher. His eyes were dark, his expression greedy. Like couldn't get enough. And in some way Peter wanted to give it to him.

Peter wondered when he’d started to feel so starved. It was almost as if he wanted Tony to come back and touch him.

As he watched, Peter was hyper aware of every place Tony had touched. His hips felt bruised from the man’s grip. His chest tingled with Tony’s kisses. Tony was long gone, but he lingered in the room. Peter felt a bit paranoid that he might step in from Peter’s bathroom or something.

Peter’s fingers traced the marks left on his skin as the soundtrack of Tony’s orgasm sang in his ears. Video all but forgotten, Peter went to the bathroom. Hesitantly pushing a finger inside of himself, he found what he was looking for. Tony’s cum inside of him should have felt disgusting, but in reality it made him feel warm. Made him feel like he belonged... to Tony.

When he went out to the kitchen that morning, he left the video on his laptop without deleting it. He would watch it again to prove to himself that he didn’t feel anything for Tony. Anything other than fear and disgust that is.

His heart fluttered when he saw Tony in the kitchen innocently having a drink, laughing with Natasha. They both smiled to see him and his heart sank. All he had to do was ask her to come to his room, show her the video. She would probably kill him... kill Tony. And Peter didn't want that. He couldn't betray the man. He could only smile and pour himself a glass of orange juice and do exactly what Tony wanted him to.


	4. Chapter 4

Peter rewatched the video. And then he watched it again just to be sure. Unable to doubt the scientific method and certain there would be no other outcome, Peter realized that watching himself being fucked by Tony turned him on. The only thing was, being unconscious like that and unable to remember it happened was seriously bothering him. It left a gross feeling in his stomach. So, Peter decided the only thing that he could do was to confront Tony about it. It was nerve wracking, but he couldn't live like this.

With the rest of the team off doing their own thing, it was perfect timing. Peter found Tony alone in the lounge. He looked like he was just about to sit down to watch the news with a cup of coffee, but he stopped when he saw Peter. Peter wasn't sure if they'd been alone together since this all started, but Tony didn't treat him any differently.

“Hey, kid. Want to watch TV? I wouldn't usually give up the remote, but since it's you,” he winked. Same old Tony. Nothing weird. And Peter was about to ruin it. Shatter the illusion. There wouldn't be any going back once he brought it into conscious conversation.

Peter swallowed the lump in his throat. “Don't make me sleep anymore.”

Tony stood up a little straighter and put his hands in his pockets. “Sleep?”

Peter turned his head away. He hated that Tony insisted on playing dumb like this. But he turned his head back to face him because if he had to say it out loud then he was going to look Tony in the face when he did it. “Stop drugging me.”

Tony took a few steps in his direction. Peter held his ground. “Oh? Is that what you want?”

Fear or maybe familiarity dulled Peter's spider-sense and he miss his opportunity to dodge it as Tony pushed him back against the wall. His breath brushed his skin as he spoke.

“Are you sure that's what you want? Can you lay there and take it while I use you, Peter?”

Tony's eyes were dark but they held Peter's captive. Then he smirked. “That is what you want isn't it? Did you always want this or did you decide that you wanted it while you were watching me play with you?” His hand held Peter's throat, holding him against the wall with one hand while the other slide up under his shirt. “Your body is my plaything.” Tony's tongue swiped over his cheek. “And you love it don't you?”

Peter shuddered, finally turning his eyes away. “Maybe I meant that I wanted you to stop completely,” he said in almost a whisper.

Tony huffed a short laughed. “You didn't.”

“You don't know that.”

Tony bent his leg up, pressing his thigh against Peter's crotch. “I know a lot of things, precious.” Tony rubbed Peter's crotch with his knee. Peter moaned and his cheeks burned with humiliation. “There's no getting me out of your system now. I'm inside you. I can feel you getting hard for me. You'll never feel like this for anyone else, sweetheart. Maybe your head doesn't see it yet, but your body knows who it belongs to.”

It took a lot of mental force to lock his body down. He had to keep himself from grinding against Tony's leg, from pressing his neck into Tony's hand. He wasn't going to give in that easily. Up close like this, Tony was undeniably gorgeous, a thought that had never before crossed Peter's mind in the light of day. He found himself breathing a little too quickly. His head spun. Dizziness had his weight dropping into Tony's hands.

Tony smiled. Whether he took this as Peter's surrender or he knew the signs of a creature too battered to struggle, he knew he had won. “Give me a kiss, sweetheart.”

Peter squeezed his eyes shut. His head was swimming with too many different feelings. Tony was hot, but Tony had _raped_ him. He couldn't trust Tony, but Tony was all he thought about anymore. He didn't want Tony to hurt him anymore. His heart couldn't take it if he woke up to another video and no memory of what he saw. He wasn't sure why, but he believed he would be happier this way. He could be good for Tony and do what Tony wanted him to and Tony would take care of him. Tony made him feel so warm.

Pushing against the hand around his throat, Peter pressed his lips against Tony's. He tasted like coffee and Italian sweet cream. He smiled when Peter kissed him. He rewarded Peter by moving the hand around his neck up to his hair and pulling his head back. He pressed his hips against Peter's until he was crushed against the wall.

“What do you want, Peter?”

Peter whimpered. “I just want you to be Tony again...”

“Sweetheart,” Tony cooed. He stroked a comforting hand through Peter's hair. “I know I upset you. But if you had offered yourself to me, then we could have avoided all of that. You'll be a good boy from now on won't you?”

Peter nodded.

“Good.” Tony kissed his forehead. “Then I forgive you. Let's put all of that behind us and forget about it.” He smiled. “Are you ready to try being a good boy for me now?”

He felt drugged in a different way. It was like he couldn't clear his head. He felt in his gut that he should say no, push Tony away, get far away from him, tell someone about what he'd done. He was far stronger than Tony was. It would be easy to get away. But he didn't have the will to do it. He didn't want to tell Tony no.

Peter closed his eyes and took a slow breath. He let it out and then looked again at Tony. “Yes, Mr. Stark,” he said.

Tony's eyes seemed to twinkle with amusement. “You know the one thing I can't get when you're passed out?” Tony's fingers released his throat to grip his chin; his thumb stroked over his bottom lip. “A decent blow job. Think you can handle that, dear?”

Peter nodded. “Yes, sir.” He was nervous to be giving his first blow job in this situation, but he wanted to do a good job for Tony. Everything would be better if he could make him happy, he was sure.

“Down on your knees then.” Tony pointed at the floor.

Back against the wall, Peter slid down to the floor. He looked expectantly up at Tony, but the man only looked back down at him, waiting. Assuming Tony wanted him to do it himself, he reached his hands out to Tony's belt. Slowly, feeling uncertain, he unbuckled Tony's belt then the button of his jeans. He was oh so careful as he reached into his idol, his mentor, Tony Stark's boxers and pulled his cock free. And then he was looking at it. Thick, semi-hard, and large in his skinny hand. Somehow he was surprised to be seeing it in waking life.

Tony tapped his foot and Peter remembered what he was doing. His lips met the tip of Tony's cock. It was soft and smooth as he ran his tongue around it. The taste of it wasn't unpleasant. He took a little more into his mouth, finding that he liked the feeling of it on his tongue. He ran his tongue around it and tried sucking a little. He was pretty sure he wasn't doing it right, but Tony's fingers curled in his hair and his cock was fully hard before long.

“That's a good boy, Peter,” Tony groaned. “You were made for my cock.” Grip tight in Peter's hair, Tony pushed his way in deeper.

Peter gagged and his eyes widened. He did his best to buckle down his panic, he could still breathe through his nose after all. Tony moved slow, gentle, with short movements of his hips. His cock slid back and forth against Peter's tongue. He tried licking with his tongue and Tony seemed to like that so he kept it up. Until Tony slowly pushed himself in deeper. The deeper he went the harder it was to breathe and the more he felt himself choking. Tony forced himself in, past the opening of his throat. Peter's hands held on to Tony's thighs and he wanted to push him away, but he tried to fight it. Then his nose was pressed against Tony's skin. He tried to relax and just let it happen, but he couldn't stop gagging. He couldn't breathe and he felt like he might puke. Tears burned his eyes.

He couldn't stop the way his head jolted, trying to get free or the way his fingers tightened on Tony's thighs. His head twisted, almost free of Tony's grasp and that's when Tony pulled out and slapped him. 

“Are you fighting me, slut?” he glared.

“I'm sorry, Mr. Stark,” Peter whimpered. “I didn't mean to.” He blinked the tears out of his eyes up at Tony's irritated face.

“Concentrate. If you can't be good for me with your eyes open why the hell should I give you what you want? You never fight me when you're sleeping.”

Peter trembled. “Please don't put me to sleep.”

“Then be a good boy like you promised.” Tony gently caressed his cheek.

“Yes, sir.”

Tony pushed back in going uncomfortably deep again. Peter's body wanted to fight again, but the memory of being slapped was still fresh and humiliating on his cheek. He tried to focus his attention on using his tongue again since Tony seemed to like that. He couldn't help the gratitude he felt when Tony pulled his cock out enough for him breathe.

Then Tony rocked his hips, fucking into Peter's mouth. He held still, tried to keep his throat relaxed and let Tony have what he wanted. He gagged on each thrust, but he kept himself in check, refusing to panic again. He was going to be good for Tony even if it meant passing out.

Peter realized that all of Tony's rough treatment still had him hard. His cheeks burned as he realized his underwear was damp. Every time Tony's cock forced his throat open, he throbbed in his pants. He found himself wanting to pull Tony closer rather than push him away.

“You little slut,” Tony laughed.

Peter looked up at him with burning cheeks.

“I can feel you moaning,” he said. “Are you hard?” The tip of Tony's shoe nudged Peter's balls and he whined. His hips rocked against Tony's shoe. “Look at you with my dick down your throat, rubbing off on my shoe.”

Tony's hand slapped his cheek again. “You'd better focus on pleasing me and not yourself, slut. I don't care if little whores get orgasms.”

Then he was fucking Peter's face again. He was ruthless, making Peter choke and gag. Tears streamed down his cheeks. He knew he was still moaning, but he couldn't help it. His body just responded to Tony like it belonged to him. Then finally Tony pulled himself from Peter's mouth. Coated in Peter's drool, Tony stroked himself until cum splattered on Peter's lips and cheeks. Some of it caught in his eyes lashes, too. Tony wiped the end of his cock off on Peter's chin. He smiled at the boy.

“What a good boy. My perfect little toy.” Tony ruffled his hair. “You did a good job for me, Petey.”

Soaking in the praise, Peter felt like he was floating. It felt so good to be Tony's good boy, throat sore, covered in his cum. But his cock was growing painful in his jeans and he couldn't help whining and trying to get some friction against his thighs.

He looked up at Tony and whimpered, “Please.”

“Aw, do you want to cum, sweetheart?” Tony teased.

Peter nodded his head. And he was slammed against the wall with a hand around his throat. Eyes wide in fear, he looked back at Tony.

“You do what I want understand? You'll cum when I want you to and not a second sooner.” Tony's hand rubbed the bulge in Peter's jeans. He was so close it hurt. He was terrified that Tony would be angry if he came now before Tony said he could, but his hand went away just in time. He released the grip on his throat as well. Tony smirked.

“It's going to be so much fun playing with you. Isn't it, baby?”

Peter nodded again. He was scared and he didn't think that fun was the right word for any of this, but at least he wasn't passed out. “And you won't make me sleep anymore?”

“If I want you to sleep then you will, but if you're a really good boy then there's no reason to is there? You'll be a good boy for me won't you? You'll do every single thing I tell you to?” Tony's thumb stroked a clean bit of skin on his cheek.

Of course he would do anything Tony said. “Yes, sir.”

“Good. Leave that cum on your face, I want to see it there in the morning.”


	5. True Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This chapter features a blatant and intentional lack of aftercare. Always remember to cuddle your partners after intense sex to avoid an unpleasant change in brain chemistry.

Making Tony happy made the sun shine and cool breezes blow on hot days. The smile on his face when Peter followed his orders was the reason his heart beat. He dropped to the floor on Tony's command and crawled across the carpet to Kneel between Tony's legs. Tony gripped his chin and tilted it up to examine his face. Peter's pulse rushed under the man's fingers.

“My pretty boy,” Tony praised. He ran his fingers through Peter's hair. “Did you do what I asked?”

Peter nodded. “Yes, Mr. Stark.”

“Of course you did,” Tony smiled. His fingers lightly scratched at Peter's scalp and the boy closed his eyes, enjoying the gentle attention. “Give me a kiss, baby.”

Peter crawled his way up onto the bed and into Tony's lap. His legs bracketed Tony's, ass planted on his thighs. He closed his eyes and leaned in for a sweet kiss. His lips pressed softly against Tony's. His long fingers wrapped lightly around the back of Tony's neck. Lips parted, he coaxed Tony's tongue to his mouth. The boy moaned as Tony explored his mouth earning himself a smile from the older man. He rolled his hips down, rubbing himself against Tony's cock through layers of clothes. He pulled out all the tricks he knew Tony liked until he was grabbed around the waist and pulled onto the bed.

Tony pinned him down on his back, taking kisses from his lips. Peter whined and squirmed beneath him. He felt small and vulnerable under the older man. Tony wrapped his hands around Peter's wrists and a brief moment of panic reminded him of his situation, but it passed quickly. He was Tony's good baby.

Peter laid passive as Tony pulled his clothes off. Tony eyes wandered over his bare skin as if taking it in for the first time. Peter held still despite his desire to cover himself.

“Beautiful, baby.” Tony's hands caressed the smooth skin from his skinny ankle to his thigh. He spread Peter's legs, bending them back to get a look at where he'd prepped himself. Tony traced a finger over the slick, pink opening. “That's my good boy. Got my hole ready for me.”

Tony pushed a finger into him. Inside, Peter was hot and slick. He'd prepared well to take Tony's cock. So it was no surprise when Tony slid in without any resistance.

Peter felt right with Tony inside of him. He was fulfilling his purpose to be a good toy for Mr. Stark. He lay still and tried not to make too much noise as Tony fucked him. It wasn't an easy thing to do when Tony fucked him so hard he knew he would have bruises. Or when Tony's mouth got going.

“Such a good boy,” Tony praised. “Such a good hole. My pretty little fuck doll.”

“Mr. Stark,” Peter whimpered. He bit down on his bottom lip.

“Sh, baby. You'll wake the whole house,” Tony chuckled. “My cock feels so good in your pussy that you just can't hold it in can you? Making all those pretty sounds for me.”

Peter squeezed his eyes shut, little noises spilling out of his panting lips. He always got so close so quickly that it was embarrassing, but his body just responded to Tony like it was made for him.

“Mr. Stark can I, please?” he whined.

“Such a cock whore,” Tony teased. “Let me see you cum, baby.”

Peter reached a hand between them to stroke himself. His breathing hitched and he was cumming in no time at all. Pleasure washed over him until it was dragging behind the sensation of too much. Tony kept going, kept fucking him. Peter couldn't help the way he whined, his body tense. It didn't matter if it hurt the way his cock rubbed against his prostate, Tony wasn't going to stop until he wanted to.

“Pretty boy,” Tony smiled. “You look so pretty covered in your own cum.”

“Mr. Stark,” Peter whimpered, but he didn't dare beg the man to stop. Tears spilled over his cheeks.

“Are you ready for my cum in your ass, sweetheart?”

“Please,” Peter gasped feeling like he was barely clinging to sanity.

Tony drove his cock in deep getting a choke off shriek from Peter. One, two, more thrusts and he was cumming, marking his toy deep. He growled, biting a line down Peter's neck.

“Good boy, Pete.” Tony kissed his bitten lips, deep and filthy. With a satisfied sigh Tony climbed off the bed. “See you tomorrow, slut.”

Peter let himself sink into the bed, dreading the moment he would have to move to clean himself up. His ass was going to be impossibly sore. Maybe he could convince Tony to settle for a blow job tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have noticed the title to this chapter, this is the 'True Ending'. The one true canon ending to this fic, but I had a few ideas about other things and I might decide to write one or two other 'non-canon' endings later.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://babybatscreations.tumblr.com)


End file.
